


Could we ever be enough?

by lxuisstrxng



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Best Friends, Bisexual Harry?, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Closeted Louis, Crying, Cuddling, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Never Have I Ever, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Partying, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Top Louis, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, cheeky harry?, that wasn't supposed to happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxuisstrxng/pseuds/lxuisstrxng
Summary: Louis looked at those bright, beautiful green eyes and chuckled shyly. "We really have to do this?" He asked in a whisper, only for Harry to listen."Not really, but you're dying to."





	Could we ever be enough?

"What are you playing to?" Louis asked sitting down next to Zayn. They were all sat around a bottle, both girls and guys. The music was way too loud so he had to lean in and repeat the question in Zayn's ear. 

"Spin the bottle" the other told him pointing to the bottle on the floor. By Zayn's voice, Louis could tell he was much drunker than him. It didn't surprise him though, Zayn always got pretty wasted when they went out; Liam did too. Harry and him didn't drink much. Actually, Harry was always the assigned driver. 

"Seriously? How old are we? Twelve?" Louis teased but Zayn just shrugged. He sighed and lifted his knees, placing the chin on his legs. He didn't leave though; the party was so boring but he didn't have much options. Going home to sleep, going to Eleanor's or staying here and kissing a stranger. The last one seemed to be the best he had. 

Maybe he just wasn't in the mood, or maybe it was the fact that seeing Harry with Kendall was a huge killjoy. Exchanging kisses all the time, whispering into each other's ears; it was disgusting. Zayn always told him he was jealous, that he wanted Harry just for him. But Zayn just didn't understand. No one really did. 

A few guys and girls he didn't know spun the bottle and kissed who it pointed while they all cheered, clapped and whistle, mostly when they kissed the other more than necessary. Then, a girl Louis didn't know spun the bottle and it pointed to Harry. Louis' jaw tightening and he lifted an eyebrow teasingly when Harry glanced at him and smirked. He had known Harry his whole life, he didn't even remember how they met. Harry had always been there for him, holding him when he broke down, making him laugh when he needed to and letting him cry on his shoulder. It was mutual though, Harry had no idea what he would do if he didn't have Louis. 

Harry turned to Kendall, his girlfriend, who was right next to him. "Can I?" He asked jokingly. Kendall chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

"Go ahead, she's dying to kiss you" she teased before Harry and the stranger moved to the center of the round and kissed for a little moment. Everyone cheered up, even Kendall, but not Louis. 

"Need a shot" he murmured even though no one was really paying attention to him, and got up, walking to the kitchen. 

Harry laughed and shook the girl's hand once they pulled back and moved back to his place. He glanced at the place Louis had been a few minutes ago and frowned when he didn't see him there. He bit his bottom lip and continued paying attention to the game, even though he was still wondering where Louis might have gone. 

"Have you seen Lou?" He asked Kendall after a moment but she said she hadn't. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around trying to find him. He was about to stand up when Kendall pulled from his arm. 

"He might have gone to the bathroom. Let the guy be" she told him with a chuckle. 

*** 

"Tommo! It's your turn" Liam called out when Louis walked back to Zayn. He had spent a good ten minutes in the kitchen, just taking shots by himself. He didn't understand why he felt like this every time he saw Harry kissing someone. He hated it and he had to make that feeling go away. Harry was his best friend, he couldn't ruin it because some stupid feelings. And god, he wasn't even gay. Or at least he wasn't supposed to be... 

"I think I changed my mind about this game" he murmured. He really wasn't in the mood right then, he just wanted to go home. 

"/Boring/" Harry teased him and smirked when Louis glared at him. 

"You are the boring one, curly. Give me that bottle" Louis said and grabbed the bottle reluctantly. He spun the bottle and looked at it without much interest. But then, it stopped and some people gasped. It was pointing to Harry. He swallowed thickly but didn't let his feelings show on his face. No one knew how fast Louis' heart was beating into his chest. "This is your lucky day, Styles" he joked. 

Harry giggled softly and, if they weren't almost in the dark, everyone would have seen how dark he was blushing. "Come here, then" he said teasingly and moved to the center again. 

This wasn't right. He didn't want to kiss Harry because of a stupid game. But maybe, most likely, this was the only opportunity he would ever get. Besides, if he kissed him, then he would probably stop thinking about doing all the time. Then he would stop feeling like this. He sighed and moved to face Harry. 

He looked at those bright, beautiful green eyes and chuckled shyly. "We really have to do this?" He asked in a whisper, only for Harry to listen. 

"Not really, but you're dying to" Harry whispered back teasingly. 

"Of course, not" Louis was saying, but Harry cut him off by pushing their lips together. And Louis forgot about the world, he forgot they were surrounded by people, or that he wasn't supposed to like this. He moved one hand up and tangled his fingers with Harry's curls as he kissed him deeply, with all he had. He licked the boy's bottom lip as if asking for permission before pushing his tongue into the other's mouth. 

And that was the moment when Harry lost it. He melted into Louis, moaning quietly against his lips as he moved a hand to his cheek, kissing him just as hungrily. He didn't even notice he was now straddling Louis' lap, just craving for more; or that people stopped cheering and they just started to look at each other confused, because they didn't pull away, they continued kissing like they had wanted to for ages. 

"God, Harry" Louis breathed out into the kiss. Harry moaned quietly and pulled back, only to kiss all the way of his jaw and down his the other's neck. And, god... Those plump lips against his skin was driving him crazy. He was touching all over Harry's body with so much want, his sides, his thighs, his bum. But then he opened his eyes. 

The first thing he saw was Kendall staring at them with teary eyes, and then he remembered where they were, he remembered they weren't supposed to be doing this. 

"Haz... Hazza, we gotta stop" he whispered, still breathless because of the kiss and his lips bruised red. Harry pulled back and damn, did he look good. Hair messy, plump red lips, eyes full of want. But then he looked around and pulled away quickly moving back to his place. 

"Kendall, I..." he started and Kendall stood up quickly. 

"No. Don't even talk to me" she told him, her voice full of anger and sadness. "Don't even... How could you do that? You made me feel like a fool in front of everyone... What? Are you fucking gay now?" She said heartbroken. "You'd better not follow me, I don't want to see you ever again." 

Kendall practically ran away and Harry followed her, still shocked after the kiss. One thing was some stupid kiss because of a stupid game, but he understood why Kendall was that hurt. When Louis and him kissed, it was so full of want, of feelings. They held each other like their lives depended on it. 

"What the fuck, man?" Zayn was asking but Louis didn't even look at him. He just walked away and got to the back door since he didn't want to come across Kendall and Harry. He called for a cab because he was too dizzy to drive and sat right there in the street burying his face into his hands. He needed to get out from there. He should have never played that stupid game, now what would everyone think? What would Harry think?

But Harry was just as into it as he was, wasn't him? He was /moaning/ against his lips, for fuck's sake. But this wasn't right, they had girlfriends, and they weren't supposed to be gay. Of course, Louis knew he wasn't straight either, he wasn't even sure about being bisexual. 

When Louis got home, he had a lot of texts from Zayn and Liam. Some of them teasing him and joking about the kiss, others asking where he was, where Harry was, if they had left together... Louis threw his phone away and buried his face in the pillow. He couldn't let himself cry because of this. It was so stupid. But the tears were already falling. 

He wasn't /sad/, that wasn't the reason. He was confused and overwhelmed because of how much he wanted Harry, how many feelings he had for his best friend. And he was also crying because everyone had seen, everyone had been there seeing how they kissed the shit out off each other. And because Kendall would probably break up with Harry and he felt so guilty. Neither Kendall nor Harry deserved this, it was all his fault. And he was also crying because Harry and him would never be the same again, they would never be able to do something as stupid as sharing a bed without it being weird.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on one of my favourite prompts, I wouldn't say it's originally mine because there are a lot of version of it so I don't feel like taking all the credit. But I still needed to write my own version of it. 
> 
> I would really appreatiate your comments, guys. And thanks a lot!


End file.
